I cannot be forgiven
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: Dumbledore est mort et Severus se remémore sa vie... Aucun spoiled du 7 Une petite folie que j'ai retranscrie pour le plaisir de tous. YAOI. NO SLASH. Oneshot. TERMINÉ.


Auteur: Dunkel Blut

Titre: I cannot be forgiven (Je ne peux être pardonné)

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent totalement à J.K. Rowling.

ATTENTION! Présence de sentiments plus qu'amicaux entre hommes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Il n'était qu'un meurtrier. Un tueur. Un assassin. Il l'avait tué. _Lui_. Le seul qui lui ait jamais fait confiance... À présent, il devait se cacher, se terrer, comme un rat, une vermine. Et c'était ce qu'il était. Il se détestait. Amèrement. Severus Snape n'avait jamais signifié rien pour personne. Excepté pour _lui_.

Ce fut ici, caché entre deux énormes réservoirs à déchets derrière une usine sale et désaffectée à quelques rues de l'Impasse du Tisseur, que ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Depuis un moment, la nuit avait déposée son manteau noir et glacé. Tout était silencieux aux alentour. Aucun cri, aucun pleurs. Caché et tapit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les paupières closes, sa tête glissa sur son épaule. Et il retourna des années, bien des années en arrière...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aussi longue et pénible qu'est pu être sa vie, il avait toujours espéré, toujours persévéré. Mais maintenant... Plus rien n'avait de sens à ses yeux.

Sa mère était morte. Il était si jeune et déjà, la vie avait été injuste avec lui. Eileen avait été la seule à lui prodiguer tout son amour. Elle l'avait aimé profondément. Mais malade comme elle avait été, elle eut vite fait de perdre ses forces et son énergie et dût quitter ce monde, laissant derrière elle un enfant doux et sensible que le destin n'avait pas choyé. Severus avait vécu le reste de son enfance avec son père. Un Moldu. Tobias Snape. Un homme sévère. Combien ardu et souffrant il avait été de lui plaire. Pense ceci et dis cela. Ne rie pas. Ne pleure pas. Tu n'es pas une fillette. Tu dois faire honneur. Ô combien il aurait voulu parfois pouvoir verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme sans s'attirer les foudres de son père. Combien il aurait aimé pouvoir s'amuser comme les autres enfants de son âge. Mais son Tobias Snape, grand homme qu'il était, ne lui aurait jamais permis. Combien de fois l'avait-il frappé, battu, violé? Comment avait-on pu faire subir cela à un enfant? Comment avait-on pu l'abandonner à son triste sort?

Lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première de Poudlard, il s'était plongé, sous l'œil inquisiteur et vigilant de son père, dans de gros volumes de magie noire qui avaient appartenus auparavant à sa mère. Pour la fierté de sa mère défunte et de son père, il avait dû être le meilleur. À son arrivée au collège, il en savait déjà plus en matière de sorts et de maléfices que les élèves de septième années. Mais partout, on l'avait regardé avec dégoût, pointant le doigt vers lui, se moquant de son apparence négligée. Qui aurait voulu être ami avec ce garçon au visage pâle, aux cheveux noirs et gras et au regard sombre, pénétrant, flamboyant...? Presque terrifiant. Des élèves de Serpentard étaient venus lui parler, se présenter, mais à son impression rêche et méfiante, ils lui avaient bien vite tourné le dos. Il aurait aimé ne pas rester seul. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, mais la froideur et le mépris étaient tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné... Il aurait aimé être plus beau. Beau comme Black l'avait été. Mais avec Severus, la vie n'avait pas été aussi charitable...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter et il se serra encore un peu plus contre le mur, sa baguette levée devant lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une poubelle renversée par un raton-laveur de l'autre côté de la grille qui délimitait le terrain de l'usine. De l'autre côté, la rue bordée de petites maisons miteuses étaient déserte et silencieuse. Severus se tapit un peu plus dans l'ombre, à l'abri des rayons de lune. Il devait se cacher. Se cacher pour éviter la justice, pour éviter les Aurors, éviter le Ministère, qui tous, étaient à sa recherche comme ils avaient été à la recherche de Black un an plus tôt. Black...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Black qui avait tenté de le tuer, alors qu'ils n'avaient que treize ans. Lui et Potter lui avaient mené la vie aussi pénible à Poudlard qu'à la maison de son père. Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew. Les Maraudeurs qu'ils s'appelaient... Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir un groupe d'amis aussi dévoués, mais toujours il était resté seul. Il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. En mémoire de sa mère... Pendant qu'autour de lui ses camarades s'amusaient ou allaient à Pré-au-Lard, lui, était toujours enfermé dans les profondeurs du château, pratiquant les branches les plus sombres de la magie, inventant des sorts et des maléfices pour lui-même en pensant à toute les humiliations qu'il aimerait faire subir à Potter ou Black seulement par pure vengeance. Pour leur rendre la pareil. Il les détestait. Peut-être étaient-ils les plus populaires de l'école, mais ce n'étaient qu'une bande de salauds arrogants, d'imbéciles immatures, toujours en train de manigancer de mauvaises farces principalement dans le but d'humilier les autres, et de l'humilier, lui, avant tout. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas le laisser vivre tranquille?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement appuyé contre le mur de ciment froid de l'usine, ses souvenirs le portèrent à une journée horriblement ensoleillée au cours de sa cinquième années...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient terminé leur épreuve théorique de BUSE en Défense contre les forces du Mal et les élèves étaient sortit dans le parc profiter du soleil et du beau temps. Potter et Black sont arrivés. Tout s'était passé en un éclair. Il s'était retrouvé la tête en bas, les pieds en l'air, incapable de se défendre, les yeux humides de rage, montrant ses caleçons devant presque la totalité de l'école qui hurlait de rire. Qui n'aurait pas eu envie de se venger? Qui n'aurait pas voulu tuer Potter sur le champs? Tous avaient continué à rire de leur rire gras et insolent. Tous sauf une. Lily. La si belle Lily Evans... Mais Severus n'avait voulu de la pitié de personne et surtout pas de la sienne. Il aurait voulu envoyer Potter au fond du lac, lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais tout ce qu'il s'était entendu dire n'avait été que des insultes contre Lily. La seule qui ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Comme il s'était hait ce jour-là de la traiter comme il l'avait fait! Il avait mérité son mépris... Il avait mérité qu'elle sorte avec Potter...

C'est le cœur brisé et l'âme pleine de rancœur qu'il avait enfin quitté l'école deux ans plus tard. Il avait alors été recueilli par un groupe de sorciers assez savants en matière de magie noire et dont Lucius Malfoy faisait partie. Lucius avait cinq ans de plus que lui, et il l'avait déjà croisé à Poudlard. Il avait été très admiré parmi les Serpentard. Grand, blond, le regard froid et cristallin, Severus n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de poser les yeux sur lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit tant d'attirance pour quelqu'un. Pas même pour Lily. Ce fut donc l'une des raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre que lui avait fait Malfoy; de se joindre au groupe des _Mangemorts. _Lui, Severus, qui jusque là, n'avait jamais intéressé personne, s'était retrouvé soudain au sein d'un groupe qui semblait partager ses idéaux. Lucius lui avait également parler d'un maître, d'un Lord. Puissant et immortel. Consumé par le désir de vengeance, mais aussi par le désir de combler la solitude qui avait déserté son cœur depuis trop longtemps, il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, symbole de loyauté envers son maître. Ce fut ainsi qu'il devint le serviteur, l'esclave, le pantin d'un maître redoutable et sans pardon, sans compassion. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'appartenir à un monde. Il avait une famille, des amis. Il s'était vite rendu compte cependant que l'attention que lui avait porté Malfoy n'avait été que ruse et tromperie pour l'attirer dans ses filets et que la grandeur qu'il avait pensé trouver n'était rien d'autre qu'une terrible horreur qui le poursuivait sauvagement un peu plus chaque jour... Ce temps fut sans doute le temps le plus sombre de son existence. Meurtres, tortures, crimes de toutes sortes, sang, cris d'effrois, pleurs, que de douleur... Mais aucun crime à cette époque ne pouvait valoir celui qu'il venait de commettre et pour lequel il se cachait désormais.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel au-dessus de lui. Bleu marine et parsemé d'étoiles. La lune avait descendue sur son axe. Exactement comme cette nuit... Cette nuit où sa vie avait été bouleversée, chavirée. Où elle avait véritablement prit un sens.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il lui avait été totalement dévoué. Cœur et âme. Jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ne vivant que pour lui. Pour ce maître impitoyable, inhumain, qui l'avait contraint à vivre dans la terreur à chaque seconde de sa vie. Ce maître qui ne pardonnait point, qui n'infligeait que souffrance et destruction... Il lui était resté fidèle. Il l'avait admiré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'une telle vie. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un meurtrier, ni un pion, ni une marionnette, ni un esclave. Mais entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était ce qu'il était devenu malgré lui... Et ses regrets étaient tout ce lui restaient. Une fois encore, il avait réalisé à quel point il se détestait lui-même...

Mais il continuait à vivre. Par habitude. Il sut plus tard, par un heureux hasard, que l'enfant dont parlait la fameuse prophétie n'était autre que le fils de Lily et James. Son ennemi de toujours... Même en ayant uniquement délivré la moitié de la prophétie à son maître, Severus avait condamné l'enfant à une mort certaine. Après tant d'années, il aurait enfin eut la chance d'assouvir sa vengeance, de faire souffrir Potter pour toutes les fois où il l'avait humilié et ridiculisé devant toute l'école... pour avoir épousé Lily... Mais Severus n'avait pas été réjouit par cette opportunité que lui avait enfin apportée la vie. En lui, tout n'était qu'horreur, dégoût et amère douleur. Il ne pouvait supporter une mort de plus sur sa conscience. Qui plus est celle d'un enfant... Il avait sentit monter en lui une abjecte répugnance et une profonde haine pour le Lord qu'il détestait à présent presque autant qu'il se détestait lui-même. Cet enfant... Severus allait causer sa mort. Un enfant innocent... Qui avait à peine un an et qui allait mourir avant même d'avoir apprit à connaître le monde dans lequel il était né... Cet enfant... Severus le détestait déjà avant même sa naissance. Mais c'était d'abord et avant tout l'enfant de Lily. Lily qui ne méritait pas une telle atrocité...

Il se souvient avoir cherché un moyen d'éviter, d'empêcher le meurtre de l'enfant. Il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir revenir en arrière... Pouvoir prendre la place de l'enfant. De mourir à sa place... Il aurait voulu empêcher le Lord de commettre un tel acte. Il avait voulu avertir Lily... Pour qu'ils se cachent. En sécurité. Mais qui aurait pu l'écouter? Lui, un Mangemort, un ennemi mortel. Personne n'aurait eu confiance en lui. De toutes son âme, il avait voulu arracher cette Marque de son bras, de ne jamais l'avoir eu... Malheureusement, la vie n'était pas une histoire que l'on écrivait sur un bout de parchemin et que l'on pouvait par la suite chiffonner et oublier...

Désespéré, il avait trahit son maître. Il était allé voir Dumbledore qui l'avait aimablement reçu comme s'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, l'attaquer, le condamner aux Détraqueurs à Azkaban, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était simplement assis, l'air parfaitement détendu et l'avait écouté parler d'une oreille attentive. Seuls tous les deux dans le bureau du vieil homme, Severus avait immédiatement sut qu'il venait de faire le bon choix. Vraiment. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Et Severus avait parlé. Il avait parlé comme il n'avait encore jamais parlé à quiconque. Il s'était confié, délivré. Et Albus Dumbledore l'avait écouté. Pour la première fois, Severus avait laissé tomber son masque. Dumbledore lui avait dit: _"Pleure" _Et il avait pleuré. Il avait pleuré pour sa vie misérable qui n'était que chaos, il avait pleuré pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Les bras de l'homme serrés autour de lui pour le rassurer, le soulager, telle l'étreinte d'un père, lui avait procuré un immense bien-être que jamais il n'avait pu ressentir auparavant. Sauf peut-être dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus avait ressentit l'espoir revenir dans son cœur...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une faible brise venait de souffler, faisant virevolter quelques feuilles. Une masse de nuages et un épais brouillard venaient de plonger l'air infecte dans d'humides et profondes ténèbres. Severus avait encore du temps. Ici, ils ne le trouveraient pas. Épuisé, il se rendormit et rêva...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oui... Albus l'avait écouté. Il l'avait cru et l'avait aidé. Alors que plus personne n'avait confiance en lui, Dumbledore lui avait accordé la sienne, alors que tous les autres se méfiaient et le méprisaient. Et la confiance de l'homme avait tout représentée pour lui... Il avait risqué mainte fois sa vie. Il avait espionné les activités des Mangemorts et recueillit des informations vitales auprès du Lord qu'il avait vicieusement trahi. Pour Albus, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il lui devait tout. Sa vie, sa liberté. Il aurait pu être à Azkaban, mais le vieil homme s'y était opposé. Dumbledore avait su pardonner ses erreurs. Et cela était ce qui comptait le plus pour Severus. Jamais personne n'avait pu aussi bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Après la mort de Lily, il avait été là, le soutenant, le soulageant de sa souffrance, de ses remords et de cette sensation qu'il ressentait comme si des clous s'évertuaient à lui fendre un peu plus le cœur à chaque respiration... Sa vie n'avait souvent été qu'une longue et douloureuse injustice...

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Non, il n'avait pas versé une larme. Mais son désarroi et sa douleur était au-dessus de tout cela. Et Albus avait su... Lui seul savait lire aussi bien en lui. Il avait su prononcé son nom, son prénom... Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé son prénom. Si froid, si sévère. Inhabituel. On l'avait toujours prononcé par mépris, froideur ou encore par moquerie... Mais venant de la voix du vieil homme, il en avait été tout autre. Il avait été surprit qu'il puisse lui paraître si doux, si agréable même à entendre. Pour Severus, Dumbledore avait été un ami, un père... Et Severus l'avait aimé... Bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre. _Il_ avait toujours été présent lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une voiture gronda soudain au loin. Les phares éclairèrent lentement les grilles entourant l'usine avant de tourner au coin de la rue quelques mètres plus loin. Le grondement s'évanouit peu à peu et tout redevint nettement silencieux. L'air était frais, et Severus, immobile depuis longtemps avait les extrémités des doigts glacés. Mais il ne frissonnait pas, ni ne fit un seul mouvement. Des voix se faisaient entendre un peu plus loin. Puis des silhouettes qui longeaient la grille apparurent au loin. Des sorciers. Ils parlaient, mais Severus ne pouvait entendre distinctement leurs paroles. Son cœur sauta un bond quand l'un des hommes tourna la tête dans sa direction. Severus resta caché dans l'ombre, totalement immobile. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Les deux sorciers passèrent leur chemin et furent bientôt hors de vue. Severus se détendit de nouveau et sa respiration devint plus lente. De légères bouffées de vapeur s'échappaient dans l'air froid et mordant à chacune de ses expirations malgré le début de septembre. Pendant une seconde, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry. Où était-il?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il se rappela sa fureur lorsque Albus avait démontré tant d'attention, tant de compassion pour l'enfant. Cet enfant arrogant, imbécile, qui se croyait si important. Le portrait de James. Il avait détesté le gamin à l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il l'avait hait. Mais au moindre mot qu'il avait dit contre l'enfant, le directeur s'était contenté de lui lancer sévèrement un regard de reproche derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le défiant d'oser dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Furieux, mais légèrement honteux, Severus s'était tut, un pincement au coeur. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre? À croire que l'homme se fiait plus au jugement d'un enfant gonflé d'importance plutôt qu'au sien... Malgré tout, malgré sa haine, Severus avait protégé l'enfant et lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Non seulement parce que Potter était l'enfant de Lily, mais parce que Dumbledore avait énormément tenu à lui. En effet, Severus n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore se soucier autant pour quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être pour lui, Severus Snape, ex-Mangemort. Il savait que Dumbledore avait aimé cet enfant comme son propre fils. Aussi, il avait donc tout fait pour préserver la vie du gamin. Il n'aurait pu imaginer la détresse de l'homme si l'enfant serait mort.

Lors du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son rôle d'espion avait repris. Dumbledore avait compté sur lui et le décevoir était la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaité. Alors, il avait recommencé à risquer sa vie... Pour l'homme. L'homme qui avait eu confiance en lui et qui l'avait, si on pouvait dire, aimé d'une certaine façon. Combien il avait senti la panique l'envahir quand l'homme était arrivé un soir d'été avec le bras droit complètement meurtris, séché, consumé... Severus avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour le soigner, le sauver... Et Albus lui en avait été plus que reconnaissant. Tout ce qu'_il_ lui avait jamais demandé, Severus l'avait accompli.

Puis, il l'avait tué. À sa demande. Pour protéger Draco. Ou bien était-ce pour le protéger, lui? Pour faire tomber les doutes qu'avaient Bellatrix et les autres? Dumbledore avait-il tenu à lui autant qu'il avait tenu à Potter? Des réponses que jamais il n'obtiendra...

Severus mentirait effrontément s'il disait que l'enfant Malfoy ne représentait rien à ses yeux... Il l'aimait. Presque autant que Dumbledore avait pu aimer Potter. La ressemblance de Draco avec son père était troublante et chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui ombrageux du Serpentard, il avait l'impression de replonger dans les prunelles de Lucius...

Dumbledore savait parfaitement à quel point il affectionnait le garçon. Mais avait-il su à quel point _il_ était plus important que l'enfant? Souvent il aurait aimé savoir... Il aurait aimé que Dumbledore se confie à lui aussi... En faisant ce Serment, il l'avait trahit... Ce Serment dont il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de suivre les règles. Il ne l'avait fait que dans le but unique de sauver les deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Mais Dumbledore avait clairement refusé qu'il se sacrifie. Il le lui avait interdit, l'obligeant à respecter ses promesses...

Un long moment, il avait réussi à supporter la pression, à surmonter le poids de ses erreurs, à mettre ses sentiments de côté comme il avait toujours fait... Mais vint un moment où ce fut simplement trop... Trop pour lui. Comment ce vieux fou avait-il pu exiger cela de lui?! Mainte fois, il avait tenté de lui faire changé d'avis, mais _il_ n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre. Et pour la première fois, _il _s'était mis en colère contre lui. Severus, désespéré, vociférant et larmoyant, l'avait supplié de le laisser mourir à sa place, sa vie n'étant rien compare à celle du vieil homme. La communauté des sorciers allaient avoir besoin de lui. L'Ordre avait besoin de lui. Sa disparition signifierait la défaite immédiate... Il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir... Mais _il_ n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Sa mort lui importait si peu... Et la vie de Severus lui importait tant... Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait eu le dernier mot et Severus s'était retrouvé bégayant comme un élève pris en faute devant un enseignant.

Après cette dispute, ils n'avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet. Il l'avait tué quelques semaines plus tard. Il y avait été forcé... Devant un Draco terrifié, des Mangemorts révoltés et Potter caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Tant de choses qu'il aurait souhaité _lui_ dire... Mais jamais _il _ne saura... Ou peut-être les savait-_il_ déjà? Cet acte l'avait profondément dégoûté, révulsé... Ce qu'il avait fait, jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner. En tuant Dumbledore, il s'était anéantit, détruisant ce qui était resté vivant en lui... Il avait eu l'impression de s'être broyé le cœur, de s'être déchiré l'âme...

Mais sa tâche n'était pas encore terminée. Il n'avait pu rester là à se lamenter sur son sort... Il avait fallu se tirer de là. Il avait dû sauver Draco. Et se sauver lui-même... Il avait couru le plus vite qu'il avait pu, Draco à ses côtés, son sang battant fortement à ses tempes. Mais Potter les avait poursuivit. Fou furieux, l'enfant lui avait lancé une série de sorts en hurlant, en le traitant de lâche. Il n'avait pu le supporter. Lui, un lâche? Certainement pas! Comment avait-il osé? Bien sûr le gamin avait tout ignoré tout des faits. Personne ne devait savoir. Potter n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il avait ressentit et de ce qu'il ressentait encore... Imaginez: être forcé de tuer la seule personne qui avait confiance en vous... la seule personne qui ait éprouvé autre chose que le mépris et la haine à votre égard... la seule personne qui avait compris ce que vous étiez réellement au fond de vous... Severus avait tout perdu. Jamais il ne s'était autant hait qu'en cet instant. Sa souffrance avait été et était toujours indescriptible, impossible à soutenir. Il n'avait pas eu le droit d'éprouver une seule émotion. Son visage avait dû demeurer impassible ou sinon cela aurait pu conduire à sa perte et tout aurait été fait en vain. C'est avec rage qu'il avait ravalé ses larmes, ses sanglots... Draco avait été placé en sécurité et lui, Severus, était retourné au service de son ancien maître en attendant...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il attendait que son maître l'appelle pour son rapport de mission. Ça ne devrait plus être très long à présent. Puis, il devra attendre que Harry Potter les sauve. Lui seul pouvait les sauver... Il devra attendre patiemment sa venue. Il veillera à ce qu'il accomplisse sa tâche et trahira une fois de plus encore le mage noir qui avait ruiné sa vie... Un jour cela se terminera enfin... Peut-être... Et si par mégarde la mort croisait à nouveau sa route, ce sera à bras ouvert qu'il l'accueillera...

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Bon, comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas satisfaite. J'aurai certainement pu faire mieux..._

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_ -XxX-_


End file.
